It Only Makes Us Stronger
by normanreeduslut
Summary: Thea is a foster kid, tough for reasons not so different than Billy Darley. As she moves to Billy's street, Billy and Joe find themselves strangely obliged to help her in any way, no matter what. With new threats and issues with other gangs, how far will Billy go to protect what is most important to him? Sorry for the bad summary; don't have enough room, please just try it!
1. Chapter 1

Billy cursed at his so-called reliable... people; they didn't even begin to qualify as friends. Well, some of them anyway. They completely ignored his calls from the jail house, so now he had no choice but to walk the entire damn three and a half miles back to his shitty apartment here in Boston.

He had been arrested for two weeks, sleeping at the jail house, because someone fucking snitched to the police about his corner. So, naturally because of Billy's widely-known... reputation, they drove over. Inevitably, he'd been selling his share of dope for the night. Considering Billy was 17 when they took him in, and therefore charged as a minor, Bones, his horrible excuse for a father, sent over money for bail with a comforting letter containing five words; You're a dead man, Billy-boy. Idiots didn't even realize he was turning 18 the day he was to be 'released'. The officer said he'd let Billy off easy ("As a warning, youngster") probably because he was new.

His presents for the guys? This. This 'walk 5,000 miles' shit.

But it didn't even matter; Billy did not want pity. Whatever, they would pay-

Damn... Seems a lot can happen in two weeks, Billy thought. How had he not seen the signs? Something...

It turns out, the people living across from him had moved. A girl that looked about 19, with a golden-blond hair color, average height, and really thin body emerged from the house across the street. She was lugging behind her two excruciatingly heavy-looking garbage bags in her hands. The girl (more like woman)'s body looked too thin to be doing it on her own, and from the shadows Billy involuntarily flinched.

She shoved the full garbage can to the end of the driveway and briefly, in the silence, Billy heard humming and muffled words. It was a fast, up-beat rhythm. The mysterious 'woman', or more like older girl, walked up to her front porch steps and was about to open the door when it opened for her. In the doorway stood a tall, fat man that looked at her angrily.

"What the hell is taking you so long?"

"N-nothing," she stuttered in return. "I just-"

"Billy, man! You're out! Already?" Someone interrupted Billy's eavesdropping and he turned around, only to meet the eyes of his gang members. Instantly, the fury returned and, not caring about the girl's conversation, boomed, "Yeah, I'm out? So what? Had to walk back, 'cause all you guys were all too busy getting drunk and high over here! What? Too lazy to answer your phones? Chrissake, Bodie!" Billy snapped at the only black person in the gang as he huffed and snatched a lighter and cigarette from Heco's hand, needing his fix badly. He had hardly been allowed to smoke in jail.

"Listen, I'm sorry, man. We was doing the shifts-"

"Like hell you were! I-"

"We were, Billy. Just got back about... a half hour ago? Maybe." Billy stared at Dog, but then let it go upon his back-up.

"So, Joe was just taking a piss, but-" Bodie began, scratching the tribal tattoo on his chin.

"Hey, Billy!" Joe called out from down the street. Billy turned to look down the road and watched as his younger brother Joe pushed the trash cans the girl had brought out only minutes before onto the ground so its contents spilled everywhere. No-one commented; it was something they just did to piss people off. As Joe reached them, he and Billy embraced in a quick "man-hug" before Joe said they should head out to go celebrate.

"Celebrate what?" Billy decided to play his game. Joe wouldn't say it. If he did, he would have a serious ass beating coming his way.

"Your 18th birth-" He said it. Or started to, anyway, but couldn't finish because Billy sent a distinct slap against the back of his head.

"Okay. Let's just go," Billy nodded his head towards his second in command, Bodie, and he tossed Billy the keys to the black Mustang while Baggy took the red one. With that, they all sped off towards Four Roses.

Billy was in a loose mood at only his third shot, and therefore let Joe have something to drink, as well... it would be his first hardcore shot. Ignoring what everyone (including Sammy the bartender, who gave all the underage guys associated with Billy drinks because he was deathly afraid of them and Bones), knew what the outcome would be, Billy's gang and Sammy watched Joe, barely holding back their bubbling laughter.

Joe aggressively snatched the shot glass and downed it in one gulp.

He almost immediately started coughing, his face turning redder by the second and water springing into his eyes as the hard liquor hit his throat full blast. Undettered, he surprisingly took another and didn't react so strongly. He was already starting to feel a change in his thought process.

"Good boy, Joey," Bodie slapped him on the back and reached over everybody to grab a beer. "Wash it down with this," he handed it to Joe, knowing beer wasn't knew for him... at all.

"Let's head to the back. Play a few," Tommy suggested and everyone soon piled into the back of the room to play some pool. Bodie, Joe and Spink were up.

"Sorry I'm late," someone loudly breathed from the entrance to the bar. "Some asshole knocked over my garbage cans and I had to pick all the spilled shit up." Billy paid the feminine voice no mind until Dog spoke.

"Ooooh, Joe. You taking her home tonight?"

Now Billy had no choice but to look up from the pool table. It was the slim chick from before.

"Nah; her bulimia or whatever'll kill her before I walk across the room," everyone snickered at Joe's comeback. The girl heard and then turned red as she realized how loud she'd spoken.

"I'll put her in her place," Billy stated just because he knew how much Joe hated it when he fought his battles for him. Billy slammed his glass on the table and walked over. His gang waited in sick anticipation.

The girl spun around to look at Billy from behind the bar and took in his appearance. She saw his absolutely hairless face except for his brown eyebrows and eyelashes. His tattooless body, from what she could see at least, but just enough scars on his neck, face and hands to make her flinch.

"Refill?" Surprisingly there was no stutter.

"Yeah," Billy's eyes bored into hers, on purpose to make her squirm. He failed.

There was a pause, then "Well, what did you have before?" she snapped. Billy was immediately taken aback. Who did she think she was?

"Watch your tone, bi-"

"Bud, I'm guessing," she said quickly in a sickly-sweet tone and filled his glass. She thrust it toward Billy, never once meeting his eyes.

"So, you think you got brains, blondie?" There was no way Billy was leaving yet! This was just too fun.

"What's the occasion...Bald-boy?" She sighed and finally looked him in his piercing green eyes.

Billy raised his eyebrows. "Bald-boy? Funny," then, leaned in, "Watch it."

She quickly took a step back and looked down. "Just go back to your friends."

Was this bitch bipolar?

Not knowing what else to say, Billy spun on his heels and left. Once in the back, he heavily sat down.

"Who's she? Name? Just moved in, I noticed. Fill me in, Bodie," he knew Bodie was the most trustworthy of the group.

"Honestly, man? No idea. The Jenemys still live there, though-I'm pretty sure they're fosterin' her. She works here 'cause it's the only place they'll allow her to work, I guess. And you know Sammy; he don't give a shit about the law."

"What does her working here have to do with the law? How old is she?"

"16. Joe says-"

"i haven't seen her b'fore in school, Billy. She, like, appeared outta no-where," Joe leaned in as he joined the conversation. "It's weird."

"So? Name?"

Silence.

"You're kidding me! What do you useless assholes do all day? Jesus!" Billy fumbled for a cigarrette as he raged on. "Let's go."

Billy sat on his couch, waiting for Bodie the next morning. As he brought the beer to his lips, the door finally swung open. Bodie stood there, leaning on the door frame.

"So?"

Bodie sauntered over. "16. Name's Thea, T-H-E-A," he spelled. "Anyway, parents are dead, uh...not sure why or how. The girl's a fucking genius, real smart, but hasn't skipped any grades...yet. And...the Jenemys are fostering her for now, too, f'now."

Billy nodded, pleased. "16, though? She looks so much older."

"I know. Anyway, who cares? I also have a client, or we have a client that hasn't been paying since you... well, since two weeks ago. Wanna hit 'em up?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bodie?"

"C'mon, man. The Jenemys owe us money. You know-"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Let's go," Billy hid his black handgun in the waistband of his jeans and changed into a tight black shirt whose sleeves he'd rolled up to his elbows. With his biker boots now on, Bodie and Billy left the apartment and strolled across the street and were soon standing on the porch steps. They paused suddenly, for they could clearly hear an argument going on inside. Billy and Bodie both listened in.


	2. Assholes Are Closer than You Think

"What is this? A conspiracy?!" John Jenemy yelled in Thea's face. She flinched.

"Did what?" Billy could hear Thea's voice resonating from the house.

"Wrote this!"

"Wrote a song? What's wrong with that?"

"LISTEN to what you wrote; when you walk away, nothing more to say...hit 'em right between the eyes... You want to kill us?"

"No! It was just a song; someone's got to realize that here! Katherine?" Thea referred to John's wife. She said nothing. "I can't believe you looked through my notes!"

"Watch your tone-"

"Don't touch me. And...someone's at the door...bye! Ow!" Billy heard Thea cry out in pain.

"You listen to me, girl...we say when you go. Hear?" Billy and Bodie both sneaked a look inside, and saw Thea's blonde hair being roughly pulled by John's fat hand, his voice low and threatening. The girl's face was twisted with pain and fear.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Jenemy," Thea surrendered.

"Good," he released her and went into the next room, with Katherine following him, leaving Thea to get the front door. Billy suddenly lost his patience and, no longer watching, banged angrily on the door.

"Yes?" Thea asked as she opened the door. This was the first time Billy had seen her up close and took in her fair skin, blonde yet gold hair, piercing green eyes and light pink, soft-looking lips. She had just the right curve on her body and her breast, nicely rounded, fit her body perfectly. "Oh."

"Oh? What kind of greeting is that?" Bodie smiled as he said that.

"Do you want John and Katherine?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, but just John. Get him and tell him it's Billy and to get his money and bring it to the door. Now," Billy ordered.

"And why can't you ask him yourself?" Thea glared, but then John appeared behind her and she winced.

"Here, Billy...sorry about my late fees, and be sure to mention tat to Bones," John's hands were shaking as he handed over the money to Billy, which he began counting. Thea frowned; she had never seen John this...fearful before. Billy noticed and smirked, laughing in his head at how naive she was.

He sighed. "You know, I'm really gettin' tired of always waiting on your ass," Billy cocked his head to the side. "You wouldn't really want me and my gang chasing ya, now would you?"

"Of course not," John replied quickly. Billy enjoyed seeing people panicked like this; it made him feel powerful. "My apologies. Now, we were just leaving the house...Thea, you have the keys?"

"Yeah, right- dammit!" Just as she pulled out the keys, they slipped from her hand and onto Billy's boot. He made no move to pick it up, and Thea glared at him once again. Just then, they both suddenly leaned down to snatch the keys, but instead slammed both their heads in the process. They both retaliated, and then Bodie gingerly grabbed the keys, making Billy and Thea look stupid. Thea held out her hand and Bodie dropped the keys in.

"Sorry. Thanks."

"Fine, but please at least try not to make it a habit?"

"Yeah; Jesus Christ, self control?" Billy muttered.

Thea's face turned red but she nodded. Why does Billy make me so fucking awkward? She was never clumsy.

THEA POV

I sat in my chair that was annoyingly attached to my desk, trying to get over the humiliating scene this morning before John drove me to school. Late.

So bald-boy is Billy. Yes, it was true- I didn't know Billy's name before. I took a deep breath.

Yeah, that was it. Run, go through, and think about, all the facts, everything I knew for sure.

John is a son of a bitch.

Katherine is a fake-feeling kind of person. You think she's okay, but then never come to your side. Pretends she cares. God, her voice drives me INSANE! Also a bitch, looking through my notes. I am so glad she wasn't my actual mother.

Mom.

My mom died when I was born, while my dad and I (only the two of us- forever!) were the closest people anyone would ever meet. Two peas in a pod. I loved my dad; he loved me. Until he died in a car crash going to work. Instantly, though, with no pain.

When I was 10, he dies. Then, I went from foster home to foster home. My record time in a foster home was 7 months. Shortest time- one night.

I also used to have nightmares of my other foster homes. The Baks, where I was raped once and then ran away. The Sowrs, when I was beat, along with their other two kids. The Rangerlies, verbally abused and always put down. The Gamglys, bullied, non-stop. Christionsons, raped once on the streets and then abused, verbally and physically. Then, they neglected me back to Social Services. Then, the Bajons. No-one talked to me there and I went two days without eating.

The bell rang, signaling the end of second period. With my schedule in hand, I left the main office, thinking about how the number of people who didn't want me ever stopped. Was I that bad?

My home here with the Jenemys was even another dead end. I had been at the foster house (or at least that was what I called it. It was like an orphanage, except most kids there were just waiting for their next foster home, if one ever came up.) for three weeks until I came here. It was my first day of school here, if you didn't count the tour I had during school hours the other day. Okay. Period 3, English. Shit that was a double block- I hated English when it was period 3 and 4, right in the morning. Oh well.

Room 106. First floor. Okay. Got it.

"Okay, everyone ready?"

Double shit. As I arrived to class two minutes late I could already see she was an annoying, peppy, animated person. She had brown eyes, tan skin, and straight shoulder-length hair with her size being slightly overweight. I awkwardly waited in the doorway.

"Yes?" She stopped mid-sentence and everyone turned to look at me.

"Um...I'm the new student...? Th-"

"Theadore, oh yes! Come in, we're-"

"It's Thea. Just Thea, thanks," I interrupted; I hated my real name, Theadore.

"Okay, Thea it is. Have a seat in the back, next to Joseph. We'll be doing partners this year, and you'll be his. I'm Miss Cusak, by the way," She said.

I didn't look up to see my new partner, I didn't care. I also didn't look up from the floor on my way back to see who was staring at me. But, eventually I had to when I arrived at my desk.

Oh my fucking god. It was Asshole. Asshole was my partner! Brown, disheveled hair and brown, hard eyes accommodated his face. He was sunken down in his seat, but sat up and smirked widely as he saw me.

"Well, hel-lo there," Joseph drawled, dragging out the two syllables.

"You? Jesus shit," I stared at him. "Fuck," I whispered, but he still heard.

"So, it's Thea, right?" His eyes laughed at me in a totally haha-in-your-face way.

"Yes, Joseph," I sneered back, my shock fading. He corrected me, telling me to call him Joe. "Ah, so I'm not the only one who doesn't like their name, huh?" Joe laughed quietly in response and we both turned toward the board. With my eyes trained forward, I asked; "What are we doing?"

"I have no idea-"

"Joseph Darley!" Cusak swung around from the board.

"Darley...so that's your last name," he heard my comment.

"Are you talking in my class? That's a 'see-me-after-class'! And Theadore," so much for Thea was it too much to ask? "You too."

I was worried. I was only my first day, after all and this was how it started? After a class consisting of material I already knew, Joe and I approached Cusak. She began speaking, "Joseph, considering how low your grades are in my class, and Theodore, considering how I want to learn how well you will work with Joseph, you will be doing a five-page report on anything you wish. But, it must be in correct format for citations; MLA style. It's due...in one week, I suppose, which would be June 10th. No ifs, ands, or buts. Now goodbye. Have a nice day!" she chirped after us.

We stood in the hall, dumbfounded, with our late excuses in hand. "Okay, see you..." Joe turned to leave. I had a feeling I would be seeing him later, and I did. Period 7, the second-to-last period of the day. At the dreaded lunch.

It wasn't that I gave a shit about where I sat and finding a seat in a sea of unknown people. It was the stares that got to me...and a little claustrophobia. With the loud noises put on to that, it was too much, so I immediately headed outside. There was an empty table outside so as soon as I grabbed...whatever...the...food?...was supposed to be, I headed over. My lunch looked like a combination of green shit, stale bread, and ultra dry meat put together to make some kind of...sandwich. Ugh. I pushed it around on my tray.

"So we meet again, huh?" I jumped out of my seat, only to realize it was Joe. "A little jumpy today?" He sat next to me, but I pushed away and slid down the bench, not liking to be touched. Besides, I was still dreading the inevitable time when I would have to return to the Jenemys.

"Yeah, a little."

"Do you want me to go or something? You were just sitting here alone, so I decided to abandon my usual smoke to keep you company," Joe said, digging into his share of lunch shit. I didn't bother to ask what he smoked. It was just another reminder of how...unsafe the people were that I was already leaning towards.


	3. A Little Work Can Get Stressful

THEA POV

After a long silence due to the fact Joe was somehow eating the food, I remembered our project.

"About the report..."

"I know, I know," he snapped slightly. "You want to actually do the fucking work. But there's no way in hell I am. Okay, maybe I will meet up with you, but we can't because I am so not going to the Jenemys to 'do work.' We hate them so goddamn much, you have no idea. The faggot John is such a poor excuse-"

"We hate them? Who's-you know what, I don't even want to know. So now where are we going to meet? We can't do everything in school," I looked at Joe and he grinned, portraying straight, white teeth.

"The town park..." I gave him a 'no-way' look. Joe continued. "Okay...well, I guess we could try my place. It's not really my place, and we'll have only a certain amount of time where you can be there-"

"Yeah, okay. I guess we'll have to do that. What times?" I went back to playing with my lunch.

"I don't know yet, but for today...school ends at two..."

"No, three," I was positive. Joe chuckled in return.

"Yeah, well, I skip 8th period on Fridays."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Why don't you just cut lunch, too, instead of eating this shit?" I added glumly. He hesitated.

"See you at 6? Is that a good time?"

"Um...okay. See ya then," Why didn't Joe answer my question? Weird.

The rest of the school day was easy, and my last class was Spanish. Even though some of the information was new, I quickly caught on, too.

But that was the rest of my school day. I still had to meet Joe at his place across the street. How convenient. I tentatively opened the front door. John was snoring on the couch and Katherine was at work. Alright, I figured that as long as I stayed in my room, John would leave me alone. I quietly walked upstairs to start my homework.

For two fucking hours. It was near the end of the school year-how the hell did we have so much work? Between Spanish, Math, Social Studies and Science, I was busy. As five finally rolled around, I decided to take out my guitar; it was an already used, black electric guitar that had no amp because I couldn't pay for it, which was fine by me. My father had me start with the guitar at around 7 years old, and I was doing lessons up until he died when I was 10. Since then, I had just been teaching myself. The song that I had written in my notes was something I had made up to go with my guitar. Glad that it had been returned to my room, I tried to think of more lyrics.

I glanced at the clock. 6:10. I had fallen asleep, but 10 minutes late wasn't that bad. Besides, at least Joe hadn't come looking for me.

"John, I mean Mr-" I stopped myself, realizing John was still sleeping, if that was even possible, so I left a note explaining I went to the...library. Hopefully, he wouldn't check.

Arriving at Joe's door, I lightly tapped it, nervously clutching my English stuff.

"Come in," I heard him say from inside. I opened the door and gasped. Oh my god. What was that?

"Oh, shit!" He jumped off the couch as I saw the powder and lines he was trying to put together, along with some weed he was cutting up with scissors. Then, with one arm he pushed all the beer cans from the small 'coffee' table. Next, he gently grabbed the drugs, lines and all, and stashed them in a shoebox, hiding it under the couch.

"Sorry; I didn't know it was you."

"I'm going to go now..." I spun around, but Joe tightly grabbed my arm. I bit my lip to control myself from doing something back.

"Listen...just forget about that. You came here to do the report. Bring your stuff over to my room, over there," he pointed, closed the door, and locked it. I had no choice, so I slowly walked into his very, very small room that looked king-sized-bed size, and laid out my stuff.

"Well, first we have to figure out what to write about. Any ideas?" I asked as Joe sat next to me.

"We can write about how teachers are annoying bitches."

I slightly smiled. "As good a grade that might get us...I have to say no."

"Okay, okay. Well, what's somethin' you can always talk about? Don't hide nothing-it can be anything."

I pondered Joe's surprisingly good point, then smiled humorlessly as foster homes' pictures flashed through my head. "You have no idea, Joe. Alright, I shouldn't think about that now. It'll probably scare you off, and then what do I do?" Most likely dumbstruck from my small outburst, he stayed silent. I continued, "Movies. Music. Uh..."

"Violent movies. Hard metal."

"Hard metal? Why?"

"The...hardness of it can be interesting."

I couldn't stop myself. I doubled over, laughing so hard. God, it felt so good to laugh; I hadn't truly in a long time. Too long. "The hardness of hard metal? Interesting?" Joe then began laughing too, though it was more of a light laugh. However, before I knew it we were both doubled over, laughing hysterically at each other's faces.

That was, until we heard the sound of keys, a "Fuck!", and then the door burst open. Joe's smile disappeared immediately as he said, "Oh shit. He's not supposed to be here..."

"Who? Isn't this your place?" I frowned and stood up with him.

"Joey-boy, we finished early. Get your fucking ass in here; I hope you finished the shit or...fuck! What the hell is this? Why are you wasting our dope?! Stuffing it in a shoebox?! Get out here!"

Why did the voice sound so familiar?

"Thea, I'm really sorry. Please just stay here," Joe whispered and ran out of the room. There was no way I was gonna listen to him, so I followed Joe.

"What the..." I then realized why the voice was so familiar; it was Billy. "Why the hell is she here?" he shouted angrily.

"We had to do something for school-" Joe tried to explain.

"So? Since when do you care about school? Do you have any fucking idea in that tiny head of yours, what will be the consequences if Bones ain't gettin' his money? Huh?" Billy kept shouting, "Well, maybe you'd like to find out, hmm? Why don't you pay him a little visit?" There was a silence, almost as if Joe was waiting it out.

"Wait...you guys are related?" I said unbelievably.

"Brothers. It's actually Billy's place-" Joe started.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," I said quietly, but then my voice returned, now angry. "Sorry to interrupt...whatever you needed to do...Joe." I finished coldly. All of the stress was really making the room seem smaller...

"No, wait," he put his arm out in front of me to block my way and then added to Billy, "I finished it all-that was for extra. Second draw to the left, bottom one."

Billy said nothing; he just stared at me. "Fine. Be done by seven thirty. We're going out again," he snapped, really mad.

"But you said we were done-"

"For now, dumbass. Get back to your schoolwork," Billy then sat heavily on the couch and flicked on the TV. I angrily pushed past Joe and almost ran to the door. Once again, he grabbed me, by both my arms and began pulling me to his room.

"Let...me...fucking...go!" I snarled. "Don't touch me!" With one last pull, I yanked my hands out of his grasp and we both stood in the middle of the room with Billy, breathing heavily. Billy looked at us both, now watching. Joe looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine," I stormed into his room where we continued our 'work' until 7, when we started just joking around.

"I gotta take a leak, stay here," Joe left. For about 5 seconds, silence filled the apartment.

"Joe's friend, get in here for a sec," I heard Billy call me.

"I have a name; it's Thea," I stayed where I was.

"Whatever. Thea, come in here," he tried again. I walked in. "C'mere," Billy slurred, obviously drunk, and waggled a finger. My throat went dry. Muscles froze. He said it again, and I felt as if I had no choice.

"What?" I whispered and sat next to him.

"So..."

"Thea."

"Thea." Billy tried out the name. He liked the way it rolled on his tongue. "Where you from?"

"Nowhere. I move foster homes a lot, I guess."

"Parents leave ya?"

I frowned and shifted away from Billy. "No." When he said nothing, I continued, "My mom...died giving birth and my dad was killed in a car crash when I was...10," I swallowed, not planning on showing Billy any weaknesses, and turned so I was looking at him head-on. "You?"

He laughed, "I ain't telling you shit."

I bit my lip. "How come you're not in school? How old are you, 17?" I purposely guessed low to irritate him.

"18," he snapped as I smiled to myself. Mission accomplished. "You know, getting out of finishing senior year in high school isn't hard. The system was easy for-I know people," he cut himself off. I laughed.

"Alright...sure...but see, here's what I already know about you, so don't feel so temped to hide shit. You're 18, didn't finish high school because you somehow cheated the system. A simple hack-into-a-computer or something, maybe. I don't know. Your name- Billy Darley, obviously. Father- Bones...Darley...?...and..." I laughed again, "You got your own 'gang' of drug dealers. Cigarette smoker. Underage drinker. You have one younger, 16 year old sibling Joe Darley," I leaned back, finished. "That's all, really."

"What a nice fucking surprise. A future cop in my apartment."

"Ah, no...a detective," I corrected Billy. I then briefly put my face in front of Billy's, inches away. "And yet there's a lot you don't know about me and wouldn't expect," and stood up.

"You leaving?" Joe came out of the bathroom. Damn, he could shit.

"Yeah, I have to work."

"Four Roses?"

"Yes," I sighed, collecting my books.

"We'll sssseeeyoouu therrre," Billy slurred, already drunk again.

"I hope not," I muttered to myself.


End file.
